


It’s all been forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Penelope park has just arrived back at the Salvatore School after being thrown into Malavore she remembers everyone but no one but Hope Mikaelson remembers her2 year time skip from season 1 ❤️🦋💘





	1. Chpter 1

_ **Penelope’s POV (when she comes back)** _

I've just said goodbye to the most important person in my life. She means the world to me but I’m going to a new school in Belgium and if I’m being honest I’m not looking forward to it. I like it here but I guess I have to support my mom's choice. She called weeks ago and she said if I had a good excuse I could stay and I’ve been trying to get Josie to give me one good reason to stay for weeks but she just gave me a million to leave. This breaks me to know she wanted me to go so badly and I saw how broken she was when she knew I was leaving but its what’s best for her. The car comes that is meant to take me to the airport I guess this really is happening. I take one good look back at the Salvatore school and get in the car. It's been about an hour since leaving the school and we turn up at this factory place and I ask the driver what’s happening and they don't say anything. I decide to get out and have a look around but out of nowhere all I see is black and before I know it I’m waking up in this endless pit of darkness I was confused and every time I use my magic this light keeps appearing and it's like a tornado that’s trying to make me move.

All of a sudden I hear footsteps I instantly get scared and put a barrier spell. The man walks towards me and I notice who it was. It was Landon’s brother. ‘What’s he doing in here?’ I thought to myself and I went over to him and he has a smirk on his face I just wanted to slap it off of him. “What are you doing here?” I asked the tall brunette who was dressed smart and had Landon’s eyes. “Well, well, well whom do we have here?” he asked with that stupid smirk that I wanted to so badly slap of his way too round face. I replied coldly “Penelope Park your dorky brother’s best friend” I roll my eyes at him as he’s getting on my last nerves. All of a sudden these bony creatures appear out of nowhere so I put an invisibility spell on us “what’s happening” I rolled my eyes yet again ‘he really is Landon’s brother’ I chuckle and think to myself “it a simple invisibility spell it’s child’s play” the creatures eventually leave and the bright light appears again and the wind is stronger than last time “I guess this black pit really doesn’t like me”

I let the wind take me away I end up walking up to the Salvatore gates I was shocked but relieved. I see Dr Saltzman driving out and he notices me and gets out of the car and walks up to me I smile “Hey Ala- Mr Saltzman” he looks at me confused “How do you know my name?” ‘Shoot’ I think to myself then I remember they have parking passes “your parking pass” he realises “oh yeah. Is there anything I can do to help you?” I nod “uh yeah I’m really hungry and my parents just dropped me off at the top of the road and told me that there’s a school down the end of the path and that its where I’m now going” I lied. I didn’t want to lie but I couldn’t exactly go ‘well I’ve just been thrown out of this black pit and I used to date your daughter but you don’t remember me’ could I? He looks at me with sympathy “ok well let's get you inside and we will get you come warmer clothes” he says with a soft voice. Ugh. I hate softness unless it’s from Josie but I just smile and reply with a small “ok” we go inside a.

Hope immediately runs up to me and hugs me “PEN!” Alaric looks confused and I notice so I whisper to hope “I was thrown into malivore and because you’re the loophole so you’re the only one remembers me” hope nods to show she understands “I’m so happy we finally got to meet!” she says knowing that Alaric is confused and knowing I don’t want anyone knowing that I used to go here. “Me too” I fake smile trying to hid the fact that deep down I’m sad that Josie doesn’t remember me and probably has moved on with that wolf guy or even worse my nerdy best friend. I’m guessing hope noticed I was faking as she said “you can share with me I have a massive room and I need to fill it somehow” I just nod and then Alaric says “alright well its late so go to bed and well figure out everything else in the morning but for now” he pauses indicating for me to tell him my name “Penelope Park” he nods. “Alright then Penelope park for now you can just use hope’s clothes until we can get you your own uniform” I sigh knowing I’m never going to fit in her clothes as she’s much taller than me so it will all be way too small but I mean it’ll do for now.

I decided I was going to go for a walk through the back of the woods where this old barn was it had been dolled up and made to look more like a hang out then where animals should be. I was going passed when I noticed that there was a movie playing and that there were two people there who seemed to be arguing over the wolf guy. I went a bit closer and I instantly recognised the voice. It was Landon’s and Josie’s. I look round and see them standing in front of the screen then they kissed. I broke down silently and just wished I could go back into that pit or even just jump off the end of the path by the water.

I went back to hope’s room and notice she’s asleep and there only one bed in the room so I just climb in next to her and sleep. The whole night all I could think about was Josie and how she moved on with my best friend. I want to slap Landon for getting with her but I can’t because they don’t remember me and I can’t blame them for that.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Penelope POV** _

I woke up to Hope’s alarm and god it’s annoying I decided to just get up as quietly as I could so I wasn’t waking Hope because no one like a grumpy tribrid. I got up and changed into my uniform and went to go get breakfast. As I was walking down the hall I felt someone creep up on me and I screamed. It was just hope. I hit her shoulder in annoyance “that was uncalled for” I tell Hope. She replies with “you hitting me was uncalled for” I playfully rolled my eyes at her comment. After that we walked to breakfast and we went and sat on our own table as no one else was here yet. After what felt like forever I feel two extra presences apart from Hope’s. I look up to see none other then the delusional Barbie doll and Josette fucking Saltzman. God Josie has changed so much I didn’t realise I was staring until I felt Hope spit water over me to get my attention. After Hope introduced me to the ‘avengers squad’ as MG liked to call it we sat and ‘got to know each other’ even though I already know most things about them right up until the first bell. I didn’t have class until second period so I went back to Hope’s dorm and hung out there and did any homework that needed to be done for the future. It was finally time for second period so I get my books and go to class. Just to my luck it was biology, which I was in the same class as Josie for. I was so happy on the inside but I couldn’t show it as she thinks I’m new and doesn’t remember me. I was walking in and she was already sat down and I was just going to go sit at the back alone but she called my name. “Penny!” I heard from behind me. ‘Shit she saw me’ I thought. I turned around and fake smiles and luckily she didn’t notice it was fake. “Hey Jo” I secretly hoped she hadn’t seen me. She spoke up again “come be my partner no one else wants to and plus want to get to know you more” I smiled and sat down next to her. Gosh she is so cute.

_ **Hope’s POV ** _

After breakfast I went off to my first class, which I had with my beautiful girlfriend Lizzie. We were walking in a comfortable silence until she decided to speak up “That Penelope girl seems nice” she sounded somewhat… jealous… I smirked as I could read her like a book “is Elizabeth Adene Saltzman jealous of new girl Penelope Park?” she stutters “n…no” she’s gone a bright rogue red I giggle “Liz, she is just my best friend you’re the one I want to be with” I explain and kiss her cheek” she giggles. I smile and we walk to our first class. I noticed that when we were talking at breakfast Jo and Pen were talking like they’ve known each other for years. I decided to ask Lizzie about Jo “so you know how you love me so much…” I drag out the ‘much’ she notices and replies “what do you want Mikaelson?” she asks knowing I want something. I reply, “Well I know your sister and Landon are dating but do you think if they ever broke up for whatever reason...” I trail off and she turned round and looked at me with suspicion “what are you getting at?” she asked me with concern in her voice “what I’m trying to say is would Josie ever date Penelope? I’m just curious I mean I’m not sure if Penelope is exactly her type or if Josie would even be friends with her for the most part?” I start to ramble and once I realise I’m doing so I stop and Lizzie chuckles “I mean I don’t think Jo would have a problem being friends with Penelope but I don’t know about Josie dating her. I mean she seems like a genuine person but I don’t really know if Josie would date her” I nod to show I understand what she’s saying. “But if they did I wouldn’t be mad about it because I can see that Penelope is a good person and will treat Josie the way she deserves. Also it’s cute how much you worry about your friends’ relationships” she smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek, which makes me blush like mad. We get back to the school and we find Josie on the edge of one of her “episodes”. Lizzie immediately runs up to her and hugs her to calm her down. “Jo? What happened?” I ask with genuine concern as these “episodes” can get to the point where she either hurts herself unconsciously or she hurts someone else but luckily the only person she has ever “hurt” is me as I can’t be killed. “L…Landon” she could barley speak but I understand what she’s getting at “what did that son of a bitch do?” Lizzie says with clear anger in her voice “H…He C…cheated…” Josie struggled to say it but when she did I knew exactly who it was he cheated on her with, it was the popular bitch from the cheer squad Stephanie Salvatore she was the head cheerleader and everyone (except me, Lizzie, Josie, Penelope and the “avengers squad” as MG would say). Lizzie took Josie out to the “old” mill.

_ **Josie’s POV ** _

I was just about to walk into Landon’s, who was my boyfriend of almost two years, room but as I walk in I see him kissing another girl and I’m guessing he saw me because as soon as he did he had a look of regret on his face but he’s done this too many times and I’m fed up of him asking for another chance just so he can hurt me again I’m sick of it. So I run and I have tears streaming down my face and I can feel myself shaking. Great. Another “episode” I try to talk to myself in Japanese to calm myself down but it wasn’t working. Luckily, Hope and Lizzie got back from their walk so Lizzie could calm me down. I tell them what happened and Hope looks more disappointed than mad whereas Lizzie looks Angry like she’s about to kill. Lizzie and I go to the “old mill” and she calms me down. I’m just glad no one saw otherwise that would be the next thing to flair up my anxiety. I decided to just let my anxiety calm down so I decided to take what I assume is the pill that blocks me being able to use magic for a couple hours. I took the pill but after taking it I felt a weird feeling almost like I was going to pass out so I decided to go lay down and after that I fall into a deep sleep and I keep seeing this girl’s smile, her emerald green eyes and her crescent moon necklace. I want to know who this girl is but I can’t put my finger on it. I’m so deep in my sleep I don’t even realise I’m not breathing.

_ **Lizzie’s POV** _

I walk into my shared dorm with my sister to find her asleep on her bed. I smile and go over to put a blanket over her when I notice her chest isn’t rising and falling like it should be. I decided to check her pulse and there wasn’t one I screamed for someone to help, as I didn’t know what to do. After 10 minutes of screaming for help Penelope rushes in and asks me what’s wrong “s…she isn’t breathing…” I replied with panic. Penelope starts doing CPR on her and she finally wakes up. We decided she needed to go to the hospital to check she’s ok. We get to the hospital and Josie has been in and out of consciousness for a good couple of hours. Penelope and I both stay to make sure Josie is ok. All of a sudden I have flashbacks of all my memories from I have of Penelope. I look her in the eyes and say “Penelope Anne Park” she looks at me in shock “you remember me?” I nod. After an hour of talking the doctor comes out “Penelope Park, Elizabeth Saltzman?” we both immediately stand up and go over to him. “Josette is doing ok it seems like she took an unfamiliar medication so we advice she doesn’t take any medication for two weeks but she can leave as soon as she feels ready” we nod and go in to see her


End file.
